I Know You're Gonna Be There
by AnonymousJJ
Summary: Just a one shot! It's not what you may think, just give it a shot :)


**Just a warning: there is talk of physical abuse in this. I know it's hard to read, but it was really hard to write. Just give it a chance :**)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I pull out of the driveway, I see him standing on the porch watching me, begging me to come back. I don't know how we got to this point in our relationship. He never used to be jealous or angry. Hell, he always swore he would never hurt a woman...until tonight. My tears start to fall even harder as I drive down the highway, no real destination in sight but yet I feel the pull and I know where I have to go and before long, I pull into the parking space beside my best friends car.

I knock on the door keeping my head down hoping that I haven't started to bruise yet. I don't know if I can handle a million questions right now, I just need the comfort of home. I don't wait long before the door opens and I hear his voice.

"Ana? What are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning. Is everything..." Before he can finish, I lift my head and look in his eyes.

"Hey G..."

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the hell did that bastard do to you?! Get in the house!" He grabs my hand and leads me into the living room, telling me to sit on the couch while he gets me a drink. That's when I hear my phone beep.

**I am so sorry baby, please come home - C**

**Where are you? I'm starting to worry? - C**

**Ana! Why aren't you fucking answering me? - C**

**You're with HIM aren't you?! You're such a fucking whore. Hope he likes black eyes & broken noses on his sluts. I will be waiting up for you whenever you decide to bring your nasty bitch ass home. - C**

I don't even feel him sit down beside me until he's reaching for my phone and I flinch away. I didn't mean to, and he knows that, I just know I need to explain.

"I..I'm sorry...I just..." I pause to take a shaky breath. "One year...after everything that you and dad have taught me about self defense, I froze. Maybe because I wasn't expecting it, but you never expect when someone is going to hurt you. I thought he loved me. He would tell me every day how I was the most beautiful woman in the world so I don't understand how today was any different."

"Tell me, from the beginning." he whispers beside me.

"It was just like any other day. Woke up, made breakfast and got ready for work. He was fine. He told me he loved me many times before he left, we talked throughout the day and he told me that Elliott was busting his ass so he was gonna go for a couple drinks after work with the guys and was going to be late. I've never had a problem with it, even when he cheated on me, he still thought that I trusted him. Anyways, Roach asked if I could stay late to finish up some proposal that needed to be done and since I didn't want to sit at home by myself, I stayed. Fuck..I knew giving him a key to my place was a bad idea, but you know me. I see the good in everyone until they do something to me.

"I don't really know what I was expecting when I went home after work, it was only 9pm. I've worked later before, you know that..." I turn to look at him and I see the same look he had in his eyes when we were little kids and someone would hurt me. "I know you can't promise me anything right now, but I don't want you to go running to him after I tell you this. I know you are thinking about it but please...I need you." He hesitates at first but I see him slowly nod, agreeing but also urging me to finish.

I take a deep breath. "He looked so angry, I just couldn't figure out why. Only time I saw him that mad was when you had brought me home after my birthday...I just laughed it off then because it was so stupid how he would be jealous of you. He knew we were a package deal, so I told him, yet again, that if he wanted to date me then he had to put up with my best friend. I wasn't going to cut you out of my life to please him. He didn't like that too much, he kept going on and on about how I was sleeping with you behind his back, how I'm such a little slut and he could do so much better. I just laughed him off, he was drunk and just being an asshole. I thought if I let him sleep it off, he would wake up in the morning and feel sorry for his actions. I was wrong.

"He didn't like the fact that I laughed. Before I even knew what was happening, he had his hand around my throat and was bashing my head into the wall. He kept screaming at me, calling me names. You taught me to never show fear, never let the enemy know they are affecting you, but it hurt. He asked me if you and I have ever had sex before and even though I knew I should've lied, I couldn't do it, so I said yes. That's when he hit me the first time and his grip got tighter around my throat. I started flailing and kicked him in the balls. I kept saying sorry, it was an accident, but he didn't care. He then threw me into the coffee table. It felt like a scene out of a movie. When the husband starts beating on his wife and you sit there swearing up and down that you will never be that person. That victim. But in that moment, when he grabbed me off the floor by my hair, I seriously felt like he was going to kill me. The rage had consumed him so much that I actually feared for my life. Who does that? Who beats on their girlfriend for nothing? I mean, no one should ever be beat, but I did nothing wrong. I never gave him any reason to be mad at me.

"Am I a horrible person? I've been called a tease before. Is that all I do? If I have ever lead you on or treated you a certain way that you didn't like, I sincerely apologize, because I never meant to. I just.." I pause, not sure where to go, when he finally speaks up.

"Ana..look, I made you a promise that I wouldn't go after him, but I also promised you years ago that I would do anything in my power to protect you. I don't ever want to hear you say that you have done something wrong, because you haven't. He is a..I don't even know what word to use to describe him right now. No man should ever hit a woman, I don't care if she does something wrong or not. You are my best friend in the whole entire world and to hear and see you hurting, breaks my heart." He brings his hand up to my cheek, rubbing his thumb on my bruised cheek. Instead of flinching away this time, I lean into his touch, knowing that this man sitting beside me would never and has never hurt me. Physically anyways.

"What happened to us in high school? Why did you push me away?" I whisper to him.

He sits there silently for a couple minutes before he answers. "I honestly don't know, Ans. I never wanted to hurt you, you meant too much to me. You still mean do. I guess I was scared, but I beat myself up every day after prom...I'm just glad that you never walked away, that you never stopped being my friend because that would've killed me more. I was a 17 year old fucking idiot back then, I didn't know what I wanted. I do now."

"What would that be?"

"You. It's always been you."

Without thinking another second, I lean in and kiss his soft lips. I start to feel rejected when he pulls away.

"We can't do this, it's not right." He says to me even though he's not moving away, his face still close to mine.

"I don't care what's right anymore, I want this. I want you. I always have. It was never him." He looks at me for what feels like forever before he kisses me again with more passion and need then the first time. He grabs the hem of my shirt, hesitating to make sure this is what I truly want so I nod my head. This isn't new for us. Fuck, I lost my virginity to this guy, but this is different. I can feel the love pouring out of us both.

I'm so lost in his kisses that I don't realize we are both completely naked until he's laying me down on the couch and looking into my eyes. "Are you sure?" I nod my head. I haven't this good in a long time.

"Love me, please."

And that's what he did for the rest of the night. The last thing I remember seeing is the sun peaking up over the distance as I fell asleep cuddled in his arms

xXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, I wake up stiff and warm. I couldn't figure out why until last night came rushing back to me. How could I be so stupid? I suddenly feel embarrassed at actions and try to unwrap myself from his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear his sleepy voice behind me.

"I was just going...I don't know. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have put you in this position. I know what was said last light, but...god, I am just so sorry..."

"Don't start, Anastasia. You don't get to do this."

"Do what? I'm so confused. I'm not this person, I don't do things like this, you know that!"

"This isn't it for us is it? A random fuck here and there when someone hurts us? Because there's no turning back. I am not letting you go again, we are going to do it right this time. The only person you're going to be fucking, sleeping beside, every other thing that couples do, is me. I have loved you since I was 6 years old. You are my best friend and I know I may have fucked up in the past, but my future is you and I will never let you go again." I start to tear up, so I just nod my head and say two little words that means so much more. "Only you."

"I love you, Ana. So much." He whispers into my hair.

"I love you too Christian. Forever."


End file.
